SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob Squarepants is a sympathetic and funny sponge is the main protagonist of TV Series "SpongeBob Squarepants". SpongeBob lives in a pineapple with his snail Gary, his best friend is Patrick Star . He lives next door to Squidward Tentacles , the squid who hates him, he spends a lot of time with Sandy Cheeks , thanks to her, he discovers the many wonders of the terrestrial world. He works for Mr. Krabs , a stingy crab, who often thinks of the money. With his friends, SpongeBob he travels through places ever discovered, the past and also the space. He will also face difficult challenges, whose only reward is is his life, he will also face very dangerous enemies. In "The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie", he takes the crown of King Neptune and he defeats the evil Plankton, Mr. Krabs' archenemy, saving Bikini Bottom and its citizens. Plankton goes to prison, but as always, manages to escape, because we would see it again and again after the events of the movie. Often, he will have to deal with The Flying Dutchman, but he will not be getting into trouble because of him, once, The Flying Dutchman's ship will be destroyed and will have to be repaired, in the meantime, he will be hosted at SpongeBob's home for six months. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Friends *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Gary *Mrs. Puff *King Neptune *Mindy *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy Similar Heroes *Mickey Mouse (Disney universe) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Donkey '' (Shrek series)'' *Bumblebee (Transformers series) Trivia *SpongeBob Squarepanta appears in other TV Series like "Family Guy", "The Simpsons", "Fringe" and others. *They have also been made some video games, some of this are crossovers between SpongeBob and the other Nickelodeon's heroes. Gallery 4795.jpg Spongebob-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-33210740-1984-2014.jpg|SpongeBob & Patrick SpongeBob_and_Squidward_Looking_At_You.png|SpongeBob & Squidward tumblr_lg69btF6HA1qgn9bxo1_500.jpg|SpongeBob's Evil Grin the spongebob movie.jpg|SpongeBob in "The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie" mr. krabs spongie.jpg|SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs peace for all.jpg Spongebob-and-Mr-Krabs-Wallpaper.jpg -The-Spongebob-Squarepants-Movie-spongebob-squarepants-17198962-1360-768.jpg Spongebob_Patrick.jpg|SpongeBob in "Family Guy" nickelodeon's heroes.jpg|Nickelodeon's Heroes glubulus redemption.jpg|SpongeBob & Globulous Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Elastic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Dimwits Category:Martial Artists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Weaklings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Damsels Category:Successful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:Cowards Category:Pet owners Category:Child Lovers Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Defenders Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animal Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Benefactors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Creator Category:Size-Shifter Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:In love heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Super Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Optimists Category:Anti Hero Category:Inept Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Pure of heart